KVKV
KVKV is a PBS affiliate that serves the Fair City vicinity. It broadcasts on channel 13 on both virtual and digital. Syndicated programming includes Sesame Street, Mr. Roger's Neighborhood, and PBS NewsHour; among others. History KVKV (launched as KVKK) launched 2 years before National Educational Television made it to the market. KVKV at the time was only independent; and then NET bought it in November 1954; as their first station. KVKV was fun fact; the station where most programming originated, and went to other stations like WMOE. In 1959, KVKV went through the first NET rebrand, and things went out a bit wrong. Most people hated the logo on KVKV, so in 1961; NET was rebranded, only to be rebranded again in 1963, and THEN AGAIN in 1967. After the second rebrand, KVKV changed their call station to KKVV, which would last for another 21 years. Although everything was going well in 1967, in 1968; NET decided to explode controversial programming. The Ford Foundation and the Carnegie Corporation found this as bad. KVKV and all NET affiliates at the time were now DOOMED. 1969 came and went, and CPB created PBS. Throughout 1970 and 1971, NET affiliates became PBS affiliates. KVKV (then called KKVV) did not officially switch to PBS until March 3, 1971. PBS just so happened to unveil a new logo in 1971. It was used until around 1984, when a new design was created. A year prior, KKVV announced that their 21-year old call sign would be changed to KVKV. When PBS announced an unused logo for 1997, they really wanted to use it. Instead they used the 1998 logo, still used today; however with blue instead of black. In 1999, they adopted the famous "thirteen" logo used since 1999. This logo was previously used by WNET from 1999 to 2009. Unlike WNET though, this logo was loved and is still used to this day, only made white/blue to fit with the new branding. Ownership History * Ford Foundation (1954-1971) * Fair City Public Broadcasting (1971-present) Logos KVKV logo 1953-1959.png|Logo from 1953 to 1959. KVKV logo 1959-1961.png|Logo from 1959 to 1961. KVKV logo 1961-1963.png|Logo from 1961 to 1963. KVKV logo 1963-1967.png|Logo from 1963 to 1967. KVKV logo 1967-1970.png|Logo from 1967 to 1970. (Did not debut until 1968) KVKV logo 1970-1971.png|Logo from 1970 to 1971. KVKV logo 1971-1971.png|Very short lived logo; used as a placeholder. KVKV logo 1971-1979.png|Logo used from 1971 to 1979; before the "ThiRtEEn" branding was introduced. KVKV logo 1979-1984.png|Logo from 1979 to 1984. "ThiRtEEn" currently used by KWCS as a PBS station. KVKV logo 1984-1998.png|Logo from 1984 to 1998. KVKV logo 1998-1999.png|Short lived logo used from 1998 to 1999. KVKV logo 1999-2002.png|Logo from 1999 to 2002. KVKV logo 2002-2019.png|Logo from 2002 to 2019. ("thirteen" branding acquired from WNET on May 13, 2009.) Kvkv logo.png|Current logo used since 2019. Station ID History * "This is National Educational Television" (1954–1965) * "This is N-E-T, National Educational Television" ''(1960–1965) * "''This is N-E-T, the National Educational Television Network" (1965–1968) * "The Public Television Network" (1969–1970) * "This is P-B-S, the Public Broadcasting Service" ''(1971-1972) * "''This is PBS." ''(1972-present) * "''Be more." (2002-present) Category:Former NET affiliates Category:PBS Member Stations Category:PBS member stations